I Bet It's a Turtle
by Meridian31
Summary: "I bet it's a boy." - "I bet it's a turtle." / Drabble. One-Shot.


There had been a lot of surprises in the past year for you. Finn asking you to marry him. Getting a new, far better paying, counseling job. Finn getting seriously injured and having a surgery that was keeping him sidelined for months.

Finn knocking you up.

Honestly, you were the most excited you'd probably ever been in your life with your pregnancy however much of a surprise it had been.

It hadn't been the smoothest sailing thus far though, with various issues that you hadn't even thought would happen. UTIs. Pains and cramps. Constant exhaustion during the day, only to wake up throughout the night. You were happy with your pregnancy, but you weren't necessarily enjoying it all the time.

That was why you kept stating that 'Finn knocked me up'. You were amused by blaming all of your troubles on him, and then watching him roll his eyes and state 'it takes two, love'. It was basically just a running joke at this point.

He was handling it all so well, better than you were. Despite his injury, and constant rehab, when at home Finn felt that he had to do everything for you. No matter how much you debated otherwise, he was quick to make you lay down the second you were home from work, and dote on you. He argued minimally though, thank god, when you demanded to be allowed to do some things or else you'd go crazy. You were tired and achy sure, but you could still do house work and go shopping. He kept a constant eye on you the whole time.

Which is how you found yourself in the passenger seat, as he drove to your latest appointment. He wouldn't let you drive. But, as excited as you were, it was probably safer this way. This appointment was a big deal, where you'd find out for certain what the gender of your baby was. You'd been told before that it was most likely a boy, through an earlier sonogram, but it wasn't confirmed. And you wanted it confirmed.

Since that appointment, the gender had become a constant conversation in your house. And no matter how many times Finn asked you what you wanted, you didn't give him a straight answer. You just wanted the baby. He kept questioning you however, so you'd resorted to giving ridiculous answers.

Like right now.

"I bet it's a boy."

"I bet it's a turtle." Finn's head immediately turned to look at you, and you moved to look back. "What? That shit would be adorable."

"Why won't you tell me what you want?!"

"Because I don't care!" you declared, for what felt like the millionth time since you had found out about your pregnancy. He gave you his millionth disbelieving look, before facing back to the road to continue driving. You rolled your eyes to yourself.

"You have to have _some_ desire one way or the other," Finn argued, yet again.

"I don't," you replied, the discussion practically routine by now. "I've been around both boys and girls growing up now. I don't think one is easier than the other, or whatever. Either way, it's gonna be an adventure and a challenge."

"So you're tellin' me, that no matter what we get told in a bit, you'll be happy?"

"Ecstatic," you confirmed.

"Think you're lyin'."

"Think you're dramatic." He shot you another look, to which you grinned widely at. "Look, what if that sonogram was wrong? What if it's a girl? I don't want to go in there with expectations and then be let down or something. My emotions are already whacked out. So, if I don't hope for it being one way or the other, then everything will be fine."

"I'm not goin' to be disappointed if it's not a boy," Finn defended.

"No, babe, I know. That's not what I'm saying," you assured him. "I know that no matter what we are told, we will be an obnoxiously happy family. I'm just saying, for me, I don't care either way so I'm not going to think either way. I'm just going in and being told what's going on. And then taking it from there."

"I'm worried that you'd actually be OK if they said it _was_ a turtle," he laughed.

"Or an otter. Fucking love otters, man." Finn just scoffed affectionately, pulling in to the parking lot of the doctor's office.

Two hours later, it had been 100% determined.

You were having a baby boy.

Tears filled your eyes at the news, happy that you were having a son. Finn's smile was practically blinding, and you were sure you'd seen his own eyes glistening. Now all you hoped for was that this kid would be just like his dad.


End file.
